


Ser2m

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Mr. Hale ? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Con Artists, Conspiracy, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Human, References to Drugs, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Derek's dad may not know much but he does know he wouldn't let his son die.





	Ser2m

**Author's Note:**

> Serum.  
> 1 shot of a scenario where Derek meets his father.

Mr. Hale - 2. Dylan McDermott

“In the past two days I have been shot at, kidnapped, drugged, beaten, lost almost everything I owned and got jet lag. If you don’t let me in I’ll die,”

“How did you find me?”

“You’re listed in the phone book Derek.”

“Even if I believe you’re telling the truth how do I know I can trust you?”

“You don’t. I’ve burned people before but if you help me even a little I will pay you back I promise you, please.”

Derek heard the rapid heartbeat of the man.

He leaned in closer and it took a lot of willpower for Derek not to move away.

“You’re middle name that’s on your birth certificate is-”

Before he could finish his sentence Derek pulled his dad in and slid the door closed.

“There’s a bed upstairs. You can stay for the night,” Derek said moving aside from the doorway while calling up the sheriff.

“No cops, they can be paid off. I can’t trust them,”

“Not the ones that I know,”

“That’s hard to believe.”

“Look dad if you’re staying here I’m in charge. No guns. You try hurting me or anyone else and you’re out on your ass in seconds,”

“Damn you remind me of her. Alright, alright. I’ll give you my gun but I’m keeping the bat in my bag and the knife in my pocket. So you have her thing, the knowing things?”

“You could say that. A deputy is going to come by. You’re going to tell them as much as you can about who’s after you and who you are,”

“Can I take a shower, the flight really fucked me over,”

“There’s one up there, help yourself to whatever’s there. I don’t have much food but it’s better than nothing”

“Thanks. Sorry about this, I didn’t know what to do Derek.”

“Don’t thank me yet they’re still out there,”

-

“ So this guy is your dad?” Parrish asked while filling the description of the kidnapper.

“Not much of one but yeah,”

“Hey I was around, even if it was only for a while,”

“So you’re saying that they want a drug that you’ve got,”

“It’s an experimental steroid I think. The guy I got it from said it would make you faster and stronger but some testers died,”

“You purchased it?”

“No. I was going to smuggle it for him but then he was murdered so I ran and kept it with me,”

“Stay here. Derek will keep you safe while we check for anyone suspiciously new in town,”

“I’m not stupid deputy the second I’m alone they’ll come for me,”

“The sheriff will call if there’s an update until then you know the deal Derek,”

-

Derek woke from the chair he was sitting up in to the slam of a door farther off.

“Crap!”

He was up and running after his father in seconds.

He came down the stairs to the garage hearing bare feet. As soon as he opened the door he was knocked back.

He barely caught himself before he broke the concrete wall behind him.

“Shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t know-. Are you okay Derek? Fuck!,”

“Where did you get that bat?” It was made of rowan, that wasn’t normal.

“Did I hurt you? I’m sorry. I- your mother gave it to me. She said to keep it in case there anyone broke in, to protect us. I took it with me,”

“I’m fine. You must have slowed down before you hit me. I was just surprised. Why were you down here?”

“I thought I heard the car alarm go off. I’m probably just paranoid,”

Derek smelt that someone had in fact been down there, someone that he didn’t know.

“Let’s go upstairs. Get your things, it’s better to be safe and paranoid than to be in danger. We’re going to the sheriff’s, no one’s home.”

-

Marik rolled the vial back and forth in his fingers. He could take it. They wouldn’t like it and might kill him but he could fight back. He took almost half of the solution.

He put the vial away in the case he’d been given and flexed his hands. He didn’t feel any different.

Figures the doctor was a fraud too. He’s going to be killed for nothing.

He heard the sound of wood breaking and ran out of the bathroom.

“Give me the package or he dies,” the guy said standing over Derek who was still convulsing and trying to slide away. Who the fuck went around in riot gear?

Marik lowered his gun to the floor.

“It’s in my pocket. I’m gonna hand it over. He doesn’t know anything, just let him go.”

Marik looked between Derek and the guy before throwing the case and charging at him. His hunch was right, he moved his hands along with his gun and taser to catch it before it fell.

The man and Marik both landed with a loud thud as Derek moved over to knock the both weapons out of his hand and hold him down.

“Call- the sheriff. My phone’s- in my pocket, I got him,” Derek said as the guy struggled to get out of his hold.

Marik pulled out Derek’s phone and pulled up the sheriff back before feeling lightheaded.

“Umm, Derek, I think I- I think I might need to sit down,” Marik said before falling into the couch after sliding the phone towards Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 of 9. Dylan McDermott Human Con Artist


End file.
